Headmaster Vandel Rivers
Headmaster Vandel Rivers is one of the recurring characters on The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Description' Vandel was born & raised in United Emerald City. As a kid, Vandel was an eternal optimist who had a great outlook on life. This soon changed when he met his former best friends Neon Atkins, the late Ashton Green & his now-divorced wife, Autumn Rivers while attending Santa Verde Academy. Vandel, Ashton, Autumn & Neon were the best of friends all throughout their journey in the academy, but began drifting apart following a dangerous Silver Star mission that almost got Neon killed. Since then Vandel & Neon have been rivals. Vandel quickly achieved Golden Star status & became the valedictorian of his class but was still ranked #2 compared to Ashton's #1 ranking. After a year out of the academy & into the world of super heroes, Vandel was called back to become the new headmaster after a tragic accident occurred with the previous one. Vandel had officially become the youngest headmaster in Santa Verde Academy's history being only 21 years old. Over the years Vandel had become more serious, but has remained an optimist to some degree. Prior to becoming Headmaster, Vandel had been on Ashton's super hero team. 'Physical Appearance' Pilot Design: Vandel is shown to be a lean & muscular man with an all yellow (different shades) outfit. His shirt is sleeveless while slightly open, revealing his bare chest. His hair is also yellow, but in a different shade. Official Design: Not much has changed other than being given some shading & an outline. Season 2 Design: Vandel has grown more muscular & now sports an all dark yellow (different shades) outfit. He now wears an open jacket, revealing his muscular physique. His eyes are also medium-dark yellow. 'Personality' At first Vandel used to be an eternal optimist, but began to grow more serious as he aged. He's still a nice guy, but can be very strict when it comes to instructing the students within the academy. He's also become wise and is willing to give advice to those who need it. 'Synopsis' '1. The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend' Vandel is shown in the academy auditorium alongside the other staff members welcoming the students, followed by explaining everything they need to know before handing things over to his daughter, Jenna Rivers. '2. Amigos De Por Vida' '8. He Who Erases Super Powers' '9. Embracing Your Fears' '11. Isaac Takes A Stand' '12. Summer & Winter Collide' '13. The Tears of A Ninja' '14. A Father & Daughter's Broken Bond' '15. Rise of The Peacekeepers' '17. Secrets of A Revolution' '18. Prologue To The Master Plan' '19. Battle of United Emerald City' '20. Enter The Neutral Zone' '21. Andy & Andre: The Final Collision' '22. The Wrath of Titanium Crusher' '23. From Ren Summers To Atari Strange' '24. Defending You Because I Care About You' '25. A Ninja's Last Resort: The Major Death Fist Collision' '26. Aftermath of The Revolution' '28. I'll Never Forget You Dad' 'Images' ' Headmaster Vandel Rivers Official Human Sprite.png|Headmaster Vandel Rivers Official Sprite Headmaster Vandel Rivers Pic.jpg|Headmaster Vandel Rivers Bio Pic Headmaster Vandel Rivers Profile Pic.jpg|Headmaster Vandel Rivers Profile Pic Headmaster Vandel Rivers S1 Profile Pic.jpg Young Headmaster Vandel Rivers S1 Profile Pic.jpg Headmaster Vandel Rivers S2 Profile Pic -2.jpg ' 'Battles' 1. Vandel Vs. President Jet Solaris 2. Vandel Vs. President Jet Solaris (Brief Rematch In Ep.24) 'Relationships' #'Jenna Rivers (Daughter)' #'Autumn Rivers (Former Wife; Divorced)' #'Neon Atkins (Former Friend)' #'Ashton Green (Close Friend Until His Death)' #'Isaac Winters (Close Friend; Deceased)' #'Anna Winters (Her Legal Guardian)' 'Santa Verde Rankings' STATUS: GRADUATED 'Trivia' *'Vandel is a character out of Tellyzx's comic ''Team Ultimatum: The World's Strongest. His comic counterpart was also a headmaster.' *'Vandel's voice sounds like Electivire from another Tellyzx show "The Andy X Challenge."''' Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Super Human Category:Males Category:Santa Verde Academy Teacher